Zero vs Arkham Asylum's Villains
by Windrises
Summary: Prince Schneizel hires Batman's villains to defeat Zero.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Adam West.

Prince Schneizel was in his palace. He was feeling frustrated about the recent battles he had with Zero. He said, "I failed to win any of those battles. Well I'm going to change things up for Zero. I think that giving him a unexpected threat will ruin his plans." Schneizel was so excited about his latest plan that he did an evil laugh.

The next day the Joker arrived at Schneizel's palace. The Joker said, "Greetings. I'm not one to give kind words, but I do feel like thanking you for having your henchmen break me out of Arkham Asylum."

Schneizel replied, "It's an eccentric honor to have you here Joker. I need you to get rid of my Zero, my arch enemy."

The Joker thought about it and asked, "Shouldn't you be the one that gets rid of him since you are his arch enemy?"

Schneizel said, "Having that honor would, but actually getting of Zero is the important thing. I'm hoping that you have what it takes to get rid of him."

The Joker replied, "I know that I can easily defeat him."

The next day the Joker broke into Zero's hideout. Zero looked and asked, "Why are you here?"

The Joker said, "Greetings Zero. I'm going to be the one that has the pleasure of getting rid of you."

Zero replied, "I'm pretty sure that won't happen."

The Joker said, "It's foolish to be confident while fighting the clown prince of crime." The Joker punched Zero across the room.

C. C. walked by and asked, "What's going on?"

Zero said, "It's just an overly confident clown. Defeating this fool will be rather easy." The Joker hit Zero with a chair. Zero tried to get up, but the Joker punched him back to the ground.

C. C. replied, "It seems like your fighting skills aren't as good as you thought they were."

Zero said, "I admit that I'm not doing a really good job this time. I wasn't expecting the Joker to come."

The Joker smiled and replied, "You need to be prepared for attacks."

Zero said, "You're correct. I should of done more training for my brain."

C. C. grabbed the Joker and kicked him into a wall. She said, "You should give up you fool."

The Joker replied, "A few hits don't matter to me. I'm too hard to stop." C. C. punched the Joker for a few minutes he passed out.

Zero walked up to C. C. and said, "You did a great job."

C. C. replied, "Thank you, but you need to be prepared for sudden attacks like this. Schneizel is nearly as sneaky as you are."

Zero said, "I'll be ready for Schneizel's next attack plan."

The next day Schneizel said, "My previous attack plan didn't work so I hired another useful criminal from Gotham. I'm hoping that this one is much more helpful to my mission."

The Penguin walked in and asked, "What's going on?"

Schneizel said, "I need you to beat up Zero."

The Penguin replied, "Okay."

Schneizel asked, "Do you have what it takes to defeat him?"

The Penguin proudly said, "My umbrella could easily defeat Zero."

Several minutes later the Penguin broke into Zero's hideout. He looked around and noticed that Zero didn't have any umbrellas in his lair. He said, "This hideout is lacking when it comes to raindrop protection."

Zero ran up to the Penguin and kicked him. Zero said, "I'm going to stop your plan."

The Penguin replied, "I'll use my umbrella to get rid of you."

Zero used his geass on the Penguin and said, "Give me your umbrella."

The Penguin replied, "Okay." He handed his umbrella to Zero and waddled away.

The next day Schneizel was having a meeting with Princess Cornelia. Schneizel said, "My previous Arkham Asylum plans didn't work."

Cornelia replied, "You should stop hiring people from that location."

Schneizel said, "Actually getting people from Arkham Asylum is one of my most charming ideas. The problem is that I only sent one villain at a time. This time I'm going to send two villains."

A few minutes later the Riddler and Mr. Freeze broke into Zero's hideout. The Riddler said, "Riddle me this: Who's a person that named himself after nothing?"

Mr. Freeze replied, "Someone that isn't very cool."

Zero walked up to them and proudly said, "I'm really cool." Zero looked around and saw that there were two villains. He was a little scared, but he still thought he would win.

The Riddler said, "You're going to face my high quality riddles." The Riddler threw riddles at Zero.

Zero said, "I got a paper cut. It's not that much of a threat." Zero punched the Riddler in the face.

The Riddler replied, "Riddle me this: Who's about to pass out?" The Riddler passed out.

Mr. Freeze said, "I'm going to give you the cold shoulder. Your name is ironic, because after I freeze you will be cooler than zero degrees." Mr. Freeze started freezing Zero.

C. C. walked by, grabbed Mr. Freeze's ice ray, and threw it into the ocean. C. C. had a smug smile on her face while saying, "You don't have any abilities now."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Okay." Mr. Freeze ran away.

After hearing about what happened to the Riddler and Mr. Freeze Schneizel felt stressed out. He said, "I need a new attack strategy to defeat Zero."

Cornelia replied, "I recommend that you stop hiring Arkham Asylum people."

Schneizel thought about it and said, "I'm going to find the villains that are mighty enough to defeat Zero."

Schneizel sent Two-Face to Zero's hideout. Zero asked, "What do you want you beauty queen?"

Two-Face said, "I'm going to beat you up."

Zero replied, "I'm ready for a fight."

Two-Face said, "Actually I'm not ready yet. I have to let my coin make the choice." Two-Face flipped the coin. It landed on heads.

Zero asked, "Is heads the side that means you won't fight me?"

Two-Face thought about it and said, "I forgot to decide which side of the coin means if I can fight you." Two-Face was so stressed out about the coin that Zero easily beat him up.

A half hour later Catwoman showed up in Zero's hideout. C. C. said, "I'll take care of her." C. C. handed Catwoman some milk.

Catwoman replied, "What a purrfect bribe for me." Because of the free milk Catwoman agreed to not fight Zero.

A few minutes later the Scarecrow came to Zero's hideout and said, "I'm going to use my fear gas to make you too scared to fight me."

Zero replied, "I can easily stop you." Zero grabbed the Scarecrow's fear gas and threw it at the Scarecrow.

The Scarecrow suddenly became scared of Zero. He nervously said, "Fighting you is too scary." He ran out.

Two minutes later Poison Ivy showed up and said, "I'm going to poison you Zero."

Zero replied, "I disagree with you about that." Zero used his geass on Poison Ivy and said, "Stop using your plant powers."

Poison Ivy replied, "Okay Zero." Poison Ivy walked away.

A few minutes later Man-Bat came into Zero's hideout. Man-Bat said, "I'm going to use my batty powers to get rid of you."

Zero used his geass on Man-Bat and said, "Fly away."

Man-Bat replied, "Okay Zero." Man-Bat stole an airplane and flew away.

A minute later Bane burst into the hideout and said, "I'm going to break Zero's back."

Zero proudly said, "I can easily defeat you."

Bane looked at Zero and responded, "It seems like you have no real muscles."

Zero used his geass on Bane and said, "Become a ballerina."

Bane replied, "Okay." Bane walked out of Zero's hideout and started heading towards ballerina practice.

Meanwhile Schneizel said, "It seems like my Arkham Asylum plan is failing hard. Ra's al Ghul refuses to help me so I'm out of main members of Batman's rouges gallery to use. It seems like I'll have to use the less feared Batman villains. Maybe one of them can act like a underdog to stop Zero."

An hour later the Clock King showed up in Zero's hideout. He said, "I'm going to stop you so quickly that I'll have time to spare."

Zero used his geass on the Clock King and responded, "Go a clock auction."

The Clock King replied, "Okay." The Clock King quickly ran away.

Several minutes later the Calendar Man showed up in Zero's hideout. The Calendar Man said, "This day isn't usually considered a holiday, but next year it'll start be called Zero's defeat day."

C. C. said, "Defeating you is quite easy." C. C. threw calendars at the Calendar Man. He passed out.

A minute later Kite Man appeared and said, "I'm going to be the ultimate winner." Zero threw a bottle of soda at Kite Man. He passed out.

The next Schneizel had another meeting with Princess Cornelia. He said, "My Arkham Asylum plans were terrible."

Cornelia replied, "I hope that you won't do any more of those plans."

Schneizel said, "I'm going to start hiring Superman villains." Cornelia facepalmed.


End file.
